Thomas Connor
is a repairman and the husband of Allison Pendle, with his audio log only appearing in Chapter 1, Chapter 3 and later in Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. A worker tasked with making sure the endless piping of the Ink Machine stays in top form, he becomes frustrated with how unstable the system is as time goes on. He is also one of the many victims of the studio unnaturally corrupted by ink contact and transformed into an ink creature. Personality Not much is known about Thomas' personality outside of his work. In his audio recordings, his tone suggests that he is fed up about struggling against the workings of the Ink Machine for quite a long time, eventually declaring that he refuses to do anything more about it. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Thomas' name was first mentioned in his "ink output" signature by his short signature "T.C." above the "GENT OFF" message. According to his schedule, Thomas works every week but Sundays while outputting gallons of ink one by one; * On Monday, he output 19, 13, and then 18 gallons of ink. * On Tuesday, he output 18, 9, and 24 gallons of ink. * On Wednesday, there are no recorded numbers of ink gallons. Nothing else than a "back up". * On Thursday, same result as yesterday on Wednesday, saying with "hold". * On Friday, he output 14 gallons of ink. He also did output another gallon of ink, but the number amount was not recorded. * On Saturday, finally, he output 7, 103, and astonishingly huge 423 gallons of ink. Thomas' audio log is found on the shelves in the first floor of the basement after draining the ink for the first time. In Thomas' tape, he complains about the endless floods of ink contaminating the structure of Joey Drew Studios, remarking that the pipes simply can't hold the volume. He also thinks that the Ink Machine, and all the things that have happened because of it, just does not seem natural. He declares that he will no longer do any more work for Joey. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The first appearance of Thomas in the third chapter is in a duo dialogue log where Thomas explained to Wally Franks (unsuccessfully) what to do when the ink pressure reaches over 45, seemingly impatient and frustrated about both the confusion and Wally's misunderstanding about what to do in relation of the ink pressure. In the end, Wally then aggravatedly declares if he has to do his own work as well as Thomas', he will leave. Thomas' second audio log is found on a shelf near the bottom of stairs after Henry walks out of the lift on Level 9. In the tape, he complains that the elevators are yet another device that keeps breaking down. He assumes that it is because Joey was cutting corners to keep the Ink Machine going and warns that someone will fall to their death if not changed. At the end of the tape, he says that he would not be that "someone" and will therefore take the stairs. Dialogue |-|Chapter 3 = }} Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * Thomas Connor is voiced by Mike Mood, the co-creator of the game. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * Thomas' first audio log was not in the earlier versions of Chapter 1 and was added later in the Chapter 3 update. ** His "ink output" schedule was not added until Chapter 4's release. * The transcript of Thomas' recording in Chapter 1 has multiple spacing errors. It has multiple lacks of space after the punctuation. This was later fixed upon Chapter 4's release. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Before the release of Chapter 4, there was no audio log for Wally and Thomas' due to the trailer room not being implemented at the time. ** Thomas and Wally are the only workers that have been shown socializing through an audio log. Gallery Thomas Connor Chapter 01 Tape.png|The early version of the transcript for Thomas' first audio log of Chapter 1 before the release of Chapter 4. Note the several amount of lacking spaces. ThomasChapter3.jpg|Thomas' transcript from Chapter 3. Wallyandthomasduotape.png|Wally and Thomas' transcript in Chapter 3". pt-br:Thomas Connor Ru:Томас Коннор Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters